


The Proof is in the Pudding

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac makes an interesting observation about two of his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proof is in the Pudding

Mac walked into the room taking in the destruction and asked, “What do we have?” seconds after Stella.

Don Flack chuckled and shook his head. “You two have been working together too long.”

Mac rewarded Don with a raised eyebrow.

Don glanced down at his notebook before laying out the facts of the case ending with, “And boom.”

“And boom?” Mac asked with a skeptical expression on his face.

“Yeah,” Don answered with a grin.

“You and Danny have been working together too long,” Mac countered with an answering grin.

Don’s grin turned into a smirk accompanied with a shrug before he walked off to start interviewing suspects.

Mac shook his head. That little exchange was proof that Don and Danny were more than just friends.

It wasn’t something that Mac dwelt on since it didn’t affect their job performance. In fact, it only enhanced it.

Mac was secretly pleased for them, because he knew how hard it was to find one’s soul mate.

He pushed that thought out of his mind and began to focus on the case at hand.

fin


End file.
